1. Technical Field
Exemplary embodiments of the inventive concept relate to a semiconductor memory device and a memory system including the same, and more particularly, to a method of refreshing a semiconductor memory device including a plurality of independent channels.
2. Discussion of Related Art
Semiconductor memory devices include non-volatile memory devices and volatile memory devices. Information stored in a non-volatile memory can be retrieved even after power is no longer applied. Volatile memory, contract to non-volatile memory, requires power to main the stored information.
A memory having a three-dimensional (3D) stack structure, such as a high-bandwidth memory (HBM), includes a buffer-die and a plurality of core-dies. The plurality of core-dies are allocated to different independent channels.